


Heathers

by saitchu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1987, Based on Heathers, Death, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Marked underaged because they are like in highschool, Murder, NO IRL MINORS THOUGH, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Content, Song: Beautiful (Heathers), Song: Big Fun (Heathers), Song: Candy Store (Heathers), Song: Dead Girl Walking, Song: Freeze Your Brain (Heathers), Song: I Am Damaged (Heathers), Song: Kindergarten Boyfriend, Song: Lifeboat (Heathers), Song: Meant to Be Yours (Heathers), Song: My Dead Gay Son (Heathers), Song: Our Love is God (Heathers), Song: Seventeen (Heathers), Song: Seventeen (Reprise) (Heathers), Song: Shine a Light (Heathers), Song: Shine a Light (Reprise) (Heathers), Song: The Me Inside of Me (Heathers), Song: Yo Girl (Heathers), Song: fight for me (heathers), Well - Freeform, and the third verse of the first song, at least in heathers JD and Veronica are 17, at the school though, date is 1987, dead girl walking is here, fucking loved that song lol, in one chapter though, like mentioned in the first paragraph of the 1rst chapter, like some of the background students roles, like the ones that take the roles of females in heathers, sex scene, so im gonna stick with the 17-18 ages since they are in senior year, so like DREAM TEAM and BBH would be an example of that, some characters, thats there, they are banned from "big fun" >:C, they might take like a small role, yeah - Freeform, yeah..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitchu/pseuds/saitchu
Summary: A regular girl, Bad, tries to survive the social jungle of high school by sticking with the three most popular girls at school who are also known as the "Dream team".****Basically Heathers but MCYT and genderbent with some characters because then it wouldn’t work lol. If you don't want to get spoiled about the original movie or musical, then don't read this before watching it, the movie is a classical and the musical is really great (yet varies a tad bit from the movie's original story line, removing some characters.) This story will just follow the musical's story line, so if you don't care for spoilers then read this ig lol. On another note, the titles will be named after the musical's songs. Finally, some characters will be kinda OOC because if I don't do this then the plot of "Heathers'' can't happen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 10





	Heathers

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Beautiful  
> By: Heathers the musical

_"September 1st, 1989,_

_Dear Diary,_

_I believe that I am a good person. You know, I believe that there is good in everyone, but here we are.. First day of senior year! And, uh, I look around at all these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself, 'What happened?'"_

She walked into the hallway, hoping to avoid a lot of people and to spot a certain someone. She saw all of the students pass by the hallways with the lockers and gulped, hopefully last year's incident wouldn't occur again. She looked around some more, attempting to find her, though it was quite crowded and loud. She gripped his journal as hard as she could, the pen on her hand was lightly stabbing itself into his palm as well as his fingernails. She could probably find her in the cafeteria.

**_"You_ ** **_freak_ ** **_! You couldn't even get what I asked you! No wonder no one wants you, bogus"_ **

**_"She looks like such a_ ** **_slut_ ** **_"_ **

****

**_"It's little miss_ ** **_burn out_ ** **_!"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Bug eyes_ ** **_here can't even do this right!"_ **

**_"You are such a little_ ** **_poser_ ** **_!"_ **

**_"Here comes_ ** **_lardass_ ** **_!"_ **

_"We were so happy, tiny and shiny, playing tag and getting chased."_ , the ink was barely visible and it looked like a weird blob, she'd probably fix it later.

**_"_ ** **_L O S E R_ ** **_"_ **

**_"You look like you need a_ ** **_short bus_ ** **_!"_ **

_"Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste."_

**_“Ewww, you look like a_ ** **_bull dyke_ ** **_dressed like that!”_ **

**_“Ugh, she’s so_ ** **_stuck up_ ** **_and for like no reason”_ **

**_“You gonna need help with that,_ ** **_hunchback_ ** **_?”_ **

_“Then we got bigger, that was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome.”_

“Uhg!”

“Ow!” Oh god she bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry!”

_“Welcome to my school, this ain’t no highschool. This is a thunderdome.”_ , she scurried all the way into the corner of the hallway, how could she get so distracted writing to not see someone coming towards him?! Even so, she still kept foolishly writing when she knew better than he shouldn’t. Little good ol’ bad can’t be cussin’ nor getting mad, his appearance as a good brill boy would one hundred percent be ruined. She can only write in the diary to ease himself. 

_“Hold your breaths and count your days, we are graduating soon.”_

**_“Motor out of here you narbo_ ** **_white trash_ ** **_!”_ **

_“College will be paradise if I'm not dead by june!”_ , she sighed.

_“But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then. We can change again! We can be beautiful!”_ bump. 

“Ow!”

_“Just not today..”_ she put his diary down to look at who he had bumped into. And bumping into things again?! It’s only the beginning of the day, how could she, a star student, be so off like this?

“Hey, uhm, are you okay?”, she moved his hand down to help who ever tripped,

“Get away nerd!” for it to be pushed away. Sigh.

“Oh.. Okay.”

**_“Look away from that_ ** **_cripple_ ** **_. I might just_ ** **_barf me out!”_ **

**_“Wasn’t that the_ ** **_homo_ ** **_kid? He looks like such an airhead.”_ **

**_“He does look_ ** **_homo_ ** **_though..”_ **

_“Things will get better as soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Away from this coma, take my diploma. Then I can blow this town. Dream of ivy-covered walls and smoky French cafés”_

**_“_ ** **_Watch it!_ ** **_”_ **

_“Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze!”, god, she almost tore the paper.._

“Oooooops” not him again.. She picked up the book he slapped off my hand that landed on the floor and kept writing.

“Quackity Sweeney, third year as linebacker, and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge piece of work”

“What did you say to me, little burger” Did she really say that out loud. Oh gosh. It might be the time to get a casket. 

“Ahh! Uh, nothing” 

_“But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. We were kind before, we can be kind once more. We can be beautiful!”_ , she felt a sudden touch on her back.

“AAH! Hey, Karla!”, she waved to the other, that was a shock, and for no reason. 

“Hey”, the other waved.

_“Karla Dunnstock, my best friend since diapers”_

“We still on for movie night” She asked with a soft smile. “Yep! You're on Jiffy Pop detail”. “I rented The Princess Bride.”, she said with a grin. “Hmm. Again? Wait, don't you have it memorized by now?” Bad gave off a soft laugh. Typical Karl and her movie. 

“What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy endi-”, then she rudely got interrupted as her tray smacked into the floor.

“Martha Dumptruck! Wide Load! Honk! Hahaaaa!” Where are all of these mentals coming from?!

_“JSchlatt Kelly, quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team, which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf”_ Bad scrambled quickly into her diary, just with how annoyed she was, anyone could have guessed that she was about to curse Schlatt for life.

“Haha! Alright!!!”, he clapped one of his hands with Quackity. Very funny guys..

“Hey! Pick that up! Right now!” 

“I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?” he said in a mocking voice.

“In fact, I am. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend? You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant” Jesus, he is so annoying. 

“You have a zit right there,” Schlatt pointed into Bad’s face, getting real close. A wave of laughs. How fun. Karl picked up the tray and shyly smiled at Bad. 

_“Dear Diary, Why?"_

**_(Why do they hate me?)_ **

**_(Why don't I fight back?)_ **

**_(Why do I act like such a creep?)_ **

**_(Why won't he date me?)_ **

**_(Why did I hit him?)_ **

**_(Why do I cry myself to sleep?)_ **

**_(Somebody hug me)_ **

**_(Somebody fix me)_ **

**_(Somebody save me)_ **

**_(Send me a sign, God)_ **

**_(Get me some hope here)_ **

**_(Something to live for)_ **

******

Lunch time was going fairly well. Well, aside from Sweeney and Kelly’s stupid tray smacking. The cafeteria was loud, well, it was like that usually, but it didn't mean that it didn't bother Bad.

The geeks sat at their corner playing games and talking about them, the outcasts sat at their corner being weird, the nerds sat at their corner doing homework, the jocks sat at their corner being loud and annoying, the loners sat at their corner being quiet and not much of a bother, and then there's the “Dream team”.

They float above it all.. Everyone loves them. Never harassed, never bothered, anyone, even Bad, would give anything to be like them. And oh you could tell. The whole school revolved around them, everything they said went. 

_“Sapnap McNamara”_

_“Head cheerleader. Head cheerleader, he sells engagement rings. Probably the nicest member of the “Dream Team”,”._

**_(I hate)_ **

**_(Sapnap)_ **

**_(George)_ **

**_(and Dream)_ **

_“George Duke.”_

_“Runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants. Nothing much to be said.”_

**_(I want)_ **

**_(Sapnap)_ **

**_(George)_ **

**_(and Dream)_ **

_“And Dream Chandler.”_

_“The almighty. She is a mythic bitch”_

**_(I need Dream)_ **

**_(Dream Team)_ **

Bad sighed to then look up when the cafeteria started talking about the Dream Team. Seemed as if they had just arrived. 

**_“I'd like to be their boyfriend”_ **

**_“That would be beautiful”_ **

**_“If I sat at their table, guys would notice me”_ **

**_“So beautiful”_ **

“I'd like them to be nice”, Karl said.

“That would be beautiful”, Bad nodded.

**_“I'd like to kidnap a member of the Dream Team and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats”_ **

**_Everyone backs away._ **

*****

“Bleaugh”, the vomit could be heard as it dropped into the toilet. Poor toilet. 

“Grow up, Gogs, bulimia is so '87”

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Gogy”, Sapnap slightly frowned. 

“Yeah, Sap, maybe I should” Finally, the vomiting stopped. 

“Ah, Dream and Sapnap…”

“Bleaughh” Nevermind.

“...and Georgia”, Ms Fleming sighed. 

“Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting, you're late for class” Oh Bad could just look at her dumb grin, probably eager to get one of them into detention, 

“Gogy wasn't feeling well, we're helping her” Bad ripped out a piece of her diary and began to write something. For a second she peaked out to look at the females outside of the stall she was in. Dream was still adjusting her bow, uninterested at the brunette's puking. Not helping her at all. 

“Not without a hall pass, you're not,” She slightly laughed,

“Weeks detention.” 

“Um, actually, Mrs. Fleming!

“All four of us are out on a hall pass.”

“Yearbook committee.” Bad gulped. This was the first time she ever lied to a teacher for something other than homework. She wouldn’t do this for anyone, but the Dream Team isn’t anyone. Well, at least her conscience could be cleared, even if the reason sucked butt. 

“Hmm,” Bad handed Ms. Fleming the note, she took a quick glance at it. 

“I see you're all listed… Hurry up and get where you're going” And with that she exited and left, not before giving the note back. Bad internally sighed in relief. 

She was going to get going before the note was pulled off her hands by Chandler. “This is an excellent forgery” “Who are you?”

“Uh, Bad Sawyer”

“I crave a boon” Maybe..?

Dream slightly tilted her head, “What boon?”

“Let me sit at your table at lunch!”

“Just once, no talking necessary! If people think that you guys tolerate me then they'll leave me alone”, she can only hope.

The other girls gave a giggle. Bad can’t give this up yet, “Before you answer,

I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes”

“How about prescriptions?”

“Shut up, Gogs!”

“Sorry Dream..”

“For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure”, Dream grabbed Bad’s chin and took a closer look at her face. Greasy little nobody.. It was true, but still insulting. 

“And a symmetrical face.” Finally, a nice and calm member is talking. Georgia and Dream terrified Bad.

“If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I'd have matching halves. That's very important” What. 

“Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds” Duke left it with a huff.

“And you know,”

“This could be beautiful” Did the almighty girl and member of the Dream Team, say she could be.. beautiful? 

“Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, and we're on our way.”

“Get this girl some blush,” Chandler waved her hand back, as 

“And Sap, I need your brush”

“Let's make her beautiful”

“Let's make her beautiful”, Duke joined in.

“Let's make her beautiful”, and McNamera did as well. 

“Make her beautiful.. Okay?” Okay?! Oh muffins, Bad was way more than alright with this! The popular girls at school just said she could be beautiful!

“Okay!” 

*****

**_“Out of my way, geek”_ **

**_“I don't want trouble!”_ **

**_“You're gonna die at 3 pm”_ **

**_“Don't you dare touch me! Get away pervert”_ **

**_“What did I ever do to them?”_ **

**_(who could survive this?)_ **

**_(I can't escape this)_ **

**_(I think I'm dying)_ **

**_“Who’s that with the Dream Team?”_ **

**_(Woah)_ **

**_(Heather, Heather, Heather, and someone)_ **

**_(Heather, Heather, Heather, and a babe)_ **

**_(Heather, Heather, Heather)_ **

“Bad?”

**_( Bad, Bad, Bad!)_ **

_“And you know,”_

_“Life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray, and you get your way. Ask me how it feels, lookin' like hell on wheels!”_

_“My God, it's beautiful”_

_“I might be beautiful”_

_“And when you're beautiful”_

“It's a beautiful freakin' day!”

**_( Dream, Sapnap, Georgia, Bad)_ **

**_(Dream, Sapnap, Georgia, Bad)_ **

**_(Bad, Bad, Bad, Badddddddddd!)_ **

  
  


*****

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTER LIST:  
> Veronica - BadBoyHalo  
> Ram Sweeney - Quackity  
> Martha Dunnstock - Karl  
> Kurt Kelly - Jschlatt  
> Heather Chandler - Dream/Dreamwastaken  
> Heather Duke - GeorgeNotFound  
> Heather McNamara - Sapnap  
> Pauline Fleming - PhilZa Minecraft
> 
> ****  
> Quotes in bold italics + underlined: pretty much the insults used in the first song of the musical, I just added more to them so they wouldn't look odd, also I don't stand by any of these, because it does look weird for me to type lol.
> 
> Quotes in italics: these are just the diary's entries that are seen in the musical, and actually they are the same lines of the song
> 
> "September 1st, 1989": Just like "Heathers", I want this book to be set in the same time period, because if not it would erase a lot of the dialogue and plot of "Heathers" if I made this to be in more recent times. 
> 
> She: You can see me refer to BBH as "she", and this is just because I had to make BBH and all of the other characters that are based off the girls in "Heathers" females as well, because then it wouldn't fit and I would loose plot line real fast.
> 
> Slang: I used a bit of 80s slang so it would seem as more of the time period.
> 
> "A huge piece of work": So the original line is "A huge dick", but because BBH doesn't swear I had to remove that and "Veronica's" swearing or I'd be straying away from his character. 
> 
> Little hamburger: Just a reference to Quackity's stream.
> 
> Quackity as Ram, Karl as Martha, and JSchlatt as Kurt: I felt like this fit not only because of how Karl and Quackity used to be dating/married in the SMP and now Quackity wants to be Bad's Skeppy, so because of how "Martha" has a huge crush on "Ram", I had to put Karl as Martha because of those interactions. And the only reason JSchlatt is Kurt is because of how "Kurt and Ram's relationship looks gay while they are straight" which is pretty much Quackity and JSchlatt, but also because JSchlatt's persona would kinda fit "Kurt". 
> 
> Karla: Again, had to make some males into females so that the story made sense, so because Karl is "Martha", I had to kinda write his name as "Karla". I will refer to Karl as Karl though, just had to establish in the text itself that some characters are females due to their roles.
> 
> Dream team: Unluckily for me, they aren't all named "Clay", "Nick", "George", or something else, so "Heathers" had to go and I replaced it with "Dream team" because thats what they are. Dream is "Heather Chandler", Sapnap is "Heather McNamara", and George is "Heather Duke". 
> 
> Georgia: I'm not creative with names at all so I had to give him "Georgia" because now he is a female since he is "Heather Duke". Will just refer to him as "Gogy" though.
> 
> Homo: This is an insult used like 3 times in "Beautiful", I'm not homophobic, and I'm writing this here before anyone comments that because I feel like someone will take something wrong lol
> 
> “I'd like to kidnap a member of the Dream Team and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats”: Just the dumb last verse before the "Heathers" meet "Veronica". "I'd like to kidnap a Heather and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats"
> 
> (I hate), (I want), (I need): Just lyrics in the background of when they introduce the "Heathers" in the musical.  
> ****  
> I hoped you liked the little image I drew for the bottom, its for better visualizing how they look. I kinda just changed the skin color, eye color, hair color, and slightly the hairstyle. I'll add an image for every chapter^^


End file.
